Many wireless protocols, such as Bluetooth, require that before a host device and a peripheral device can securely communicate they must execute a secure pairing process. This is used to ensure that the host device is allowed to connect to the peripheral device (and vice versa) and to establish encryption parameters. Once the pairing process has been successfully completed the devices are said to have formed a bond. This enables the devices to establish an authenticated encrypted connection at any time without requiring the secure pairing process.
There are several problems, however, with many secure pairing processes. For example, many processes require the user to interact (directly or indirectly) with both the host device and the peripheral device. This typically makes the pairing process complicated and frustrating for users who have to press many buttons on the two devices.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known wireless connection systems and methods.